


Snow Days Are The Best Days

by LilBabyGay



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Snowball Fight, and some swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28014015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilBabyGay/pseuds/LilBabyGay
Summary: Nicole gets home from work and finds a note on the door
Relationships: Wynonna Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Snow Days Are The Best Days

Nicole was let out of work early today. It was Friday, and it was super snowy, so Nedley just let everyone go home.

She got to the homestead around 3 that afternoon; and as she pulled into the driveway she noticed a yellow piece of paper on the door.

Once Nicole got out of the car and walked up to it, she was able to read the writing:

"Hey Haught,  
I'm hiding in the backyard  
I challenge you to a good old fashioned snowball fight  
Come out and face me  
Don't be a little bitch about it

Signed,  
Wynonna"

A grin formed on the Haught's face

"It's on, Earp." She whispered, as she bolted to the backyard.

Now, if you're thinking "oh it's a snowball fight, they're not gonna take it seriously."

You're wrong

They're absolutely going to take it seriously 

Anyways, Nicole made it to the backyard, and was standing face-to-face with Wynonna.

And Wynonna was loaded up with snowballs.

"Welcome home, Haught." She said as she lobbed snowballs at the officer.

"Oh you have got to be freaking kidding me!" Nicole exclaimed as she tried to dodge the projectiles.

She did get nailed a couple times, but was able to avoid a majority of the shots.

"This is so unfair!" Nicole yelled "You had all this time to stock up and prepare!"

"You're right," Wynonna replied, "But I'm still gonna light you up."

The Earp had some snow walls built up for protection, and that seemed to be the only thing Nicole was hitting when she managed to return fire.

The Haught realized;

She's a sitting duck out here, there's no way to win in this situation

"I gotta charge. Knock that shit down." Nicole whispered to herself 

She waited for Wynonna to pick up more snowballs and then boom

Looking Troy mother fucking Polamalu, she broke through the make-shift wall and tackled Wynonna.

(Also Troy Polamalu was a football player. Played from 2003 until retiring in 2014.) 

"Holy shit Haught! That was insanse!" Wynonna said as Nicole pulled both of them up.

"Well," Nicole responded, "I knew you had the upper hand, so I had to do something crazy."

They brushed the snow off themselves, before Wynonna made a proposition;

"How about, we go inside, get warmed up, and maybe we can watch a movie?"

"I like that idea, Earp."

So they walked back to the house, and Wynonna was just about to step onto the porch when

she gets nailed in the back with a snowball

"Oh you son of a bit-"

Wynonna didn't even finish her sentence before she was chasing Nicole down.

Needless to say, they stayed outside longer than expected.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! Thank you for reading! I know this isn't really Christmas themed, but it was still super fun to write. And if you're here for romantic Wynaught, there is plenty of that coming your way, just be patient. I hope you all enjoyed, I'll see y'all soon <3


End file.
